The Prince and the Potter
by Legend-In-Exile
Summary: Loki loosened his grasp on the staff and fell into the wormhole... and straight into Hogsmeade! What does the golden trio think of the God of Mischief? What happens when he's introduced to You-Know-Who? Power is what he yearns for. No slash. Not yet, maybe. R/R, please! Rated T, to be safe. HP set in Year 5. Loki set after Thor film.
1. The Intruder of Hogsmeade

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, a line made by Umbridge, or any of the events that may be recognizable in the series of Harry Potter in this fic. _

_**A/N: **Hello, welcome to the first PatP chapter! Hope you enjoy~ -laura. _

* * *

_ Tick… tick… tick… _

Harry could feel his heart syncing with the grandfather clock, echoing outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. This detention couldn't end soon enough. With the pain on the back of his left hand, '_I must not tell lies'_ nearly searing through to the bone, and Umbridge's stares, he couldn't tell which was more painful.

Umbridge had been staring, unmoving, only making a sound to sip her tea with a crooked smile on each corner of her mouth. Not only was she deadlocked upon Harry, so were her wall-cats. The tapestries, the collection of painted kittens, which would constantly make their presence known whenever someone other than Umbridge entered the office.

Harry took note of this when he entered earlier. He was glad that it had stopped. If one were to even make a purr, he was sure he would snap like a twig. Harry began to fear for Crookshanks, his best friend Hermione's cat, later on tonight if he'd even try to climb onto his lap.

He began to write again.

_ 'I must not tell lies' _

Now that the title had been officially scarred onto the dorsal side of his hand, irritated and bled a good amount, he was starting to write much slower and take many breaks in between each sentence.

The pain began to strike again, tracing it's way with each letter, irritated and red. His skin began to tear open even further. Harry looked up once more, trying his best not to break the glance and show signs of the pain.

Umbridge's smile began to quiver before she finally stood. It was more of a surprise to Harry as he had been there nearly an hour this time and Umbridge began to blend into her over-decorated pink background.

"Well, I think I've made my point, Mr. Potter. You may go," she said, in the normal shrill that was her voice.

Harry quickly put the enchanted quill down and grabbed his belongings. He never thought he'd leave the D.A.D.A. classroom so fast, but with the devil on his hands (literally, at this point), it was rather easy to. All he wanted to do now was hang around Ron and Hermione and get as far away from Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge as he possibly could.

Harry passed the corner quietly before he broke off into a run. He needed to know how the Quidditch tryouts went, as he wasn't allowed to because of this bloody detention.

Before he cut the corner to the main hall, Snape was moving just as quickly the opposite direction. Argus Filch also made way, trailing much slower than he, in an awkward limp that Harry recognized as his run. He stopped.

Harry raised a brow and watched as they turned another corner, where he had just come from in detention. Without another thought, he followed on impulse, making sure not to be seen whenever Mrs. Norris, Filch's ugly cat, peered over Filch's shoulder. They both turned into Umbridge's office.

He crept closer to the office, pressing an ear to the door that had closed behind Snape and Filch. Harry could hear locks click and snap, by magic, followed Snape's monotone and finally, the shrill.

"…in Hogsmeade? That is preposterous, no one can apparate on Hogwarts grounds. Most of all, Hogsmeade," Umbridge said, matter-of-factly.

"Be that as it may, but I do believe someone has broken that charm," Snape said.

"There was a descend of clouds, ma'am." added Filch. "A shopkeeper said he nearly fell from the sky."

There was a silence. Harry heard one of many locks being opened on the other side of the door and he dashed around the corner, nearly being seen by Umbridge. Thankfully, she headed in the opposite direction along with Snape and Filch.

"I do admire you, Snape. Coming directly to the Ministry instead of going to the Headmaster. Always a wise idea," Umbridge said.

Harry rolled his eyes. He peered out from the corner and took off to the Quidditch Pitch. He had to find Ron and Hermione, for a completely different reason than originally planned.

What had they meant about someone apparating inside Hogsmeade? Inside Hogwarts grounds, even? Not even the Dark Arts could break through that, could they? Harry found Ron on the field, Hermione in the stands.

The cool air hit his cheeks, the clouds suggesting rain. Harry continued at a quick pace until he met up with the rest of his team, and his best friend.

"Ron, I need to talk to you," Harry said, running up as Ron began picking up most of his things. "Something has happened in Hogsmeade."

Hermione was climbing down the stairs, finally meeting up with them. His team mates were patting Ron on the back and leaving inside to change out of the mud-ridden clothing.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Somebody has apparated inside, I heard Snape telling Umbridge," he said, acknowledging Hermione as she came by.

"Inside where? Not Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Hogsmeade," Ron corrected.

"That's impossible. Nobody can do that, not even You-Know-Who," she said.

"Exactly," Harry nodded. "Anyone fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?"

"But, Harry, hadn't Umbridge banned your visits?"

Ron smiled. "C'mon, Hermione. When has that ever stopped him before?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry knew the idea of sneaking into Hogsmeade was a horrible idea in her mind, but it was necessary if they wanted any information. If it were Death Eaters or even Voldemort, he didn't want to waste time doing his Vanishing Spells homework or contemplating why he was banned. He needed to know.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked across the field and dropped off Ron's things, and began making their way to Hogsmeade. It had been on the opposite spectrum of the castle, but on the case of someone actually apparating into Hogsmeade was a big deal.

"Who do you suppose it was?" Ron asked, breaking the small silence that bounced between them.

"I donno," Harry said. "Whoever it was must be truly powerful."

"What if it was someone like Dumbledore? He could surely maneuver his way about the castle, couldn't he?"

"No," Hermione said, swiftly. "Not even Dumbledore can apparate and disapparate the grounds. That's what the charm is for. I'm sure it wasn't apparation. It must have been something of a loophole."

"Filch did say that a shopkeeper said that they fell out of the sky," Harry added.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Understandably, it is a bit boring, nothing is happening, I get it. I know. I hope you do stick around long enough to see our God of Mischief make his debut! :D_


	2. Bypassing the Barrier

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or settings from Thor or Harry Potter, nor do I own the reminiscent scenes of Loki.  
_

_**A/N: **What a lovely turn-out! Thanks for the few that reviewed, it was much appreciated! :D Now I present to you, your infamous God of Mischief, Loki Laufeyson, as promised. Enjoy! -laura.  
_

* * *

_ The battle ensued, taking several turns for the worst. Frost Giants of all sizes multiplied left and right. They brought attacks one after the other. The warriors all had different strengths, most of all different weaknesses against these Giants. _

_ It wasn't until Volstagg yelled 'Don't let 'em touch you!' that they realized that they were not on the winning side. It was a lost cause, a losing battle that the God of Thunder did not realize._

_ Thor continued on, being sure to take heed of this warning, but knew he was not an exception. Mjolnir, his magnificent hammer, could handle any blows even against the largest of the Frost Giants. _

_ Loki, Thor's brother and the God of Mischief, understood this warning very clearly, but did not abide by it, accidentally. He struck the Frost Giant, only to have the beast take him by the arm, reducing his armor to nothingness, crippling away from his skin. _

_ The Frost Giant stared at him. The God did not cry out in pain, but simply watched as his skin turned frost-bitten and the ashy blue like his own. Loki looked up at him in horror. _

_ 'Am I cursed?' he asked. _

_ 'No,' the Frost Giant replied, responding with the voice of the All-Father. _

_ Loki closed his eyes quickly, only to realize he was no longer in Jotunheim, but in Asgard, and wielding the Casket of Ancient Winters. He could touch it without being harmed. He could hold its powers in his own hands. Why?_

_ He set the artifact down. 'What am I?' _

_ 'You are my son,' Odin, the All-Father and his own, replied, his voice carrying throughout the quarters. _

_ Loki felt his heart drop. He turned around to face his father, who was still upon his steps. 'What more than that?'_

_ The Frost Giant that lived within Loki was draining from his face, letting the God of Mischief return. _

The God's eyes shot open. Everything was clouded, the grayness of the sky not helping matters a single bit. His sight tried to cooperate with the brightness, but he kept feeling consistently blinded.

And, there was a throbbing in his chest he just couldn't surpass as he tried to take his first few breaths. It was a nauseating feat, but nonetheless the deeper breaths he took, that pain would weaken.

He rolled over onto the palm of his hand and pushed himself up, now in a sitting position. Loki grumbled.

He was almost sure that this was equal to the pain that materialized a few hours earlier with his half-brother. It was then that he remembered what happened. The worm-hole. He was dangling off the end of the broken Bifrost, Thor and his father both holding him up. He nearly destroyed Jotunheim, but still did not receive the gratitude of Odin. He was better off here, wherever he was.

Loki gazed around at his surroundings. Several signs and figures stood all around him. He looked up at one, reading _Hog's Head. _Although he had been quite disoriented, he was keen on his sense of being watched by things other than the square buildings.

He stood, his senses escaping him for a moment, but steadying himself and being clear of his actions. He did not want to show any source of weakness among whomever was awaiting. Nevertheless, as usual, it was nothing to fear of, for he was in Midgard by the looks of things.

There had been several mortals staring at him from the windows or doorways, and he had been in the middle of the cobblestone street, shopkeepers all around being disrupted from starting up shop. Most of them held a stick close to them or pointed at him. It was very strange coming from mortals because the last time he had been in Midgard they had not advanced in warrior ship or magic, but with things like guns or lasers.

Loki cast a projection, a simple doppelganger of himself standing in his place, with a quick flick of his hand and wrist.

"Hey!" shouted a older man to the left. "How did you bypass our barrier? Who are you?"

"Someone bring him inside, we must contact Albus!" another rang out.

"I got 'em."

A very large man stepped out onto the street tried to grip his arm, only to have the God disappear. The man and several others gasped, some of them quickly shut their doors. The whole street was beginning to turn into a ruckus, warning others, taking their chairs and stools back inside, and closing the shops back up.

"He disapparated!"

"How did he do it?"

"He might be a Death Eater, we must alert Albus now!"

Loki, who inevitably was in a back alley of the street, observed the panic. A small grin could have been seen upon his face. This was fun, something he hadn't seen since being King of Asgard, since having his quarrel with his brother and the Frost Giants and everyone else who might have been against him.

Without warning, a high pitched voice rang out all over. Through every crack and cranny, to the streets, to the Kingdom that was upon the hill, an older woman's voice reverberated. Loki would have lied if he thought the voice hadn't startled him a little bit. He looked around for any signs of a recorder, speakers even, or for the person herself as it sounded like the woman was directly above him.

"Attention all students of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade visits are _banned_ until further notice. Anyone caught outside of the grounds, with the exception of authorized Quidditch practice, will be punished _under the discretion of your High Inquisitor_. From your dutiful High Inquisitor, Dolores Jane Umbridge."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Umbridge, you dirty bastard. How dare you lock up Hogsmeade. I was really jonesin' for some Butterbeer. What's a Ravenclaw to do now while end of the year finals are coming up? Gah! _

_Oh right, the story. Well, we've all come to the conclusion that yes, Umbridge is a dirty bastard. Not only in this fic, but all around evil, maniacal witch. Let's see if Loki can top that... Chapter three brought to ya soon. :)_


	3. Meeting Sir Nicolai de Flume

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own any of the characters or settings of Harry Potter or Thor. Also, I do not own any of the actions of the reminiscent scenes created by Loki._

_**A/N: **Thank you guys for the magnificent reviews and the holy-shnikey amount of people who have subscribed either me or my story. For those who are not aware, I've added updates about my progress of the story on my profile, if you feel so obliged to read it. Presenting to you, chapters 3 & 4. _

* * *

_'I could have done it, Father! I could have done it for you, for all of us,' he yelled up to his All-Father. He was an equal, he was sure of it. He could have been seen to all of Asgard as a great short-time King. _

_ 'No, Loki,' Odin said, quietly. _

_ It was the last time he would ever feel his heart fall in the hands of Odin and his arrogant half-brother. _

_ He loosened his grip on the staff, and fell further away from them. He heard Thor's voice yell after him in grief, something Loki was sure was not genuine, for who would mourn over the God of Mischief? They would not miss him…_

_ They would surely celebrate._

He shook his head of such memories. They would cease to exist this day forward.

Loki took on another appearance even. He had to blend in with the mortals, whether or not they already feared him. Although he would not stoop down to the unpretentiousness of the mortals who lived here, Loki knew it best to blend to achieve exactly what he needed.

So what if he could not control Asgard as King? Nobody ever said anything about Midgard, least of all Odin whose brain was corrupted by the likes of controlling Jotunheim.

His uniform was a bit worn down for his taste: a tattered old suit, a large brown jacket and a scarf. He was not cold as the weather suggested and his appearances, nearing winter. Being a Frost Giant had it's advantages, sometimes.

Loki used to always joke that he was stronger than Thor because he could survive in such climates. Thor used to roll his eyes because the both of them knew what was true, but in the end, neither of them knew the truth. It was before revealing his family of Frost Giants and Thor using all his strength to become King. No matter, Loki was King first. He and Thor would play-fight and argue over the littlest things like becoming King or they would have their nightly talks about it.

_They cease to exist, _Loki had to remind himself. _Dead._

All his memories now were long gone.

Loki refused to miss them. All of it was for nothing, anyhow.

He plainly walked the streets, closing in on the exit of this marketplace.

Just as he was closing the gate to leave, a very plump woman covered head-to-toe in pink, followed by a thin older man with greasy black hair framing his face approached him.

The woman cleared her throat. "And, where do you think you're going?" Her voice was the one that resonated earlier, overhead.

"I was just leaving," he answered, with a small grin.

"You are a shopkeeper, are you not? You are to stay within the grounds," her tone was rising.

"I am not, ma'am," Loki said. "I am the brother of a shopkeeper. After all this chaos, I thought it best for me to leave."

The woman examined him. "I have not seen you before. Best make note to approach me before your visits here. The grounds are off-limits to guests outside of the school, understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good." The man went inside the gate, but the woman stopped just before entering. "May I ask whom your brother is? I must make note of it if you make later visits."

"You may visit him at the Hog's Head," Loki lied. It was one of the only shop he read, other than reading a few of them as he passed by.

"Aberforth?" The man said, apparently eavesdropping in the corner. He revealed himself once more. "Aberforth Dumbledore?"

"You are related to the Dumbledore's?" The woman asked.

Loki offered a friendly grin. "No, no, of course not. I said Hog's Head, I just came from there. Mindless slip, I assure you. I meant Honeydukes."

"Ambrosius?" The man said, dryly.

The pumpkin of a woman took a step closer. "And, who are you?"

"I am Sir Nicolai de Flume," Loki said. At this point, his pointless lies and quibbling with the woman was not getting him any further. He did not care for which alias he stood by as long as it made her crawl back to the pumpkin patch she came from. "Now, if you excuse me, I wish to no longer make my presence here. There is mad chaos inside the village, if you take a look. Someone seems to have fallen from the sky."

The woman looked as if she had something else to accuse him for. Instead, her lip quivered and she made her devilish chuckle and turned back to the man. Both Loki and the man exchanged glances toward each other, but only for a moment. Loki broke it by giving him a half smile and turned.

"Peculiar name," the woman whispered to her companion.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_So, Loki is the brother of a shopkeeper. Honestly, I would say that's a bit better than a demi-god. Loki, you devious bastard._


	4. The Unwelcomed

_**Disclaimer:** __I do not own any characters or settings of Harry Potter or Thor. _

_**A/N: **As promised, chapters 3 & 4. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the courtyard. The sun was setting on the day and their time was running short before curfew. And after the thunderous news of Hogsmeade being banned, they needed a new plan. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages. Eventually they would exchange glances and go back to whatever they were fiddling with. Hermione with her Charms book, Ron with a twig and the dirt, and Harry cleaning his glasses. He wasn't sure if it were a scratch or ink.

Sometimes, one of them would look off into the distance at the station of Hogsmeade, without success.

"Does anybody have any ideas?" Harry finally said, breaking the silence.

"We could always use your Invisibil-" Ron was cut off when Hermione put her book down.

"No, we won't," Hermione said. "If we were caught, we would all be banned from Hogsmeade, Ron, you wouldn't be able to do Quidditch if you were chosen as Keeper, and Harry… you might even be expelled."

Harry and Ron sighed simultaneously.

"What about the Marauder's Map?" Ron suggested.

Hermione darted bullets.

"Then, how do _you _suppose we do it, Hermione?" Ron asked. She simply shrugged.

"I haven't got a plan just yet. Formulating it, as you two are."

"Well, the Marauder's Map has pathways that we could..." Harry cut off.

He put his glasses back on. He looked out into the distance again. He perked his head up from the slump it was, having the two take notice.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

They all saw the figure heading their way. He did not have the look of familiarity that everyone else did. He wasn't a teacher, too old to be a student.

"D'you suppose he's from the Ministry?" asked Ron.

They all watched as he made his way toward them, almost in darkness by then. The sun was setting, and the only thing that really stood out was his pale skin. The three wizards exchanged glances again before rising out of their seats, taking notice to where each of their wands were.

The man simply walked past them, not acknowledging their presence.

"Excuse me!" Harry jumped to his feet, feeling Hermione's hand brush on his shoulder as if she was trying to hold him back. "Excuse me, sir! Did you just come back from Hogsmeade?"

"Yes," the man said, coolly. He stopped and beamed down at the spectacled boy.

"Are you with the Ministry? Could you tell us what's happened?"

The man adjusted his jacket. "No, I cannot." Frankly, having fallen from the sky and onto the grounds of an out skirted village besides a vast Kingdom was a little hard to explain.

Harry paused. "Well, then… if you're not from the Ministry then-"

Hermione interrupted once more. "Hang on, you look familiar." She walked briskly to accompany Harry, followed by Ron.

"My dear girl," the man started. "I can assure you we have never met before."

Hermione nodded, but Harry noticed she continued to search through her numerous facts in her brain searching for an answer.

"Now, could you three tell me what Kingdom this is?"

"What?" said Ron.

"This isn't a Kingdom. How do you not know -" it was Hermione's turn to be interrupted by Harry.

"This is our school, Hogwarts. Who are you?"

"Harry," Ron whispered, egging both of them to step farther away out of earshot of the man. "What if he was the one that… y'know, apparated onto the grounds? They did say he fell from the sky."

"Well, what do we do?"

"If he is, we must make sure he's him," Harry said. "That is, if the event actually happened AND he is on our side. We should take him to Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore has been ignoring you all year, Harry. You've been complaining about that since the start of term. Don't you think that even with an event such as this should be taken to the Ministry?" Hermione added.

"No, I am not taking him to Umbridge. I refuse to see that woman on any circumstances other than detention and class," he said, revealing the '_I must not tell lies' _that the two of them has seen plenty of times before.

_ "_Understandable."

_ "_Let's take him to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do," he said, when they all turned to see that the man in question was gone.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_Loki! Loki, damn it! Where are you going? I have a story to write! Uuuugggghhhh..._


	5. Laufeyson

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or settings of Harry Potter or Thor. _

_**A/N: **SURPRISE. It's Chapter 5. I figured since I have it ready, why not surprise the day with the newest chapter? Note: Chapter 6 is going to be a bit, I'm going to release it with Chapter 7.  
_

* * *

Umbridge and Snape walked through Hogsmeade. It was deserted, right down to the music playing in the background every weekend. They walked nearly a mile in silence and turned with the street to the scene.

A crater was left by whatever creature apparated broke through the cobblestone in front of the Hog's Head.

Snape examined it. "An apparation would not cause damage like this. Unless the creature was large in size or brought power back with them. Indeed, it is plausible that a crevice like this would be caused by something falling from a great height."

Umbridge cleared her throat and walked into the Hog's Head. It seemed like she had another educational decree hiding under her belt. Snape did not follow, he gestured to Umbridge with a slight nod and instead he walked the several feet nearing the entrance once more to go to Honeydukes.

He rapped a few fingers on the door, to have the shopkeeper, old Ambrosius, open the curtain a tad to make sure the coast had been clear before opening.

"P-Professor Snape, what a pleasant surprise," he said in his hoarse voice. "Come on in, come on in."

Snape stepped inside. "Don't mind me, Ambrosius, I shall not stay long."

Ambrosius nodded, his eyes constantly flicking between Snape and the window. Being an old man and his wife away, he could not shake the feeling that whatever fell outside must be still in the village.

"Pardon me for the intrusion," Snape began, his eyes trailing to the amount of sweets the store contained. "Do you have a brother, Ambrosius?"

"Why, Professor Snape," he smiled, wiping off dust off of a few shelves he missed this morning with the palm of his hand, "Yes, I have three and one sister, mind you. They are all deceased, I am afraid."

Snape furrowed his brow and left without a word.

Ambrosius called after him, but he didn't have time to make sense of it.

He continued down the block, not toward the Hog's Head, but toward the castle.

x.

The trio followed after the man whom continued inside. He was already deep inside the hallway, graciously making his way to the door that led to the line of classrooms and antechambers.

"Stop!" Harry said, once they caught up with him inside the courtyard hallway. "Excuse me, but where are you going?"

His silhouette could be seen by the light of the torches now. Despite it was nearing after hours, the three students didn't take it into consideration. The man turned around, finally.

"Were you the one who apparated inside Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

Loki remained emotionless. Everyone in Midgard were relatively curious folk people, but curiosity certainly killed the cat. "Yes," he admitted, regretfully. It was one of many truths he would rarely tell. It would not last for long.

"How?" asked Hermione.

He did not understand what they meant by _'apparate'_ but whatever it was, obviously he managed to pull it off. He swallowed.

"Magic," Loki answered, thought to be sarcastically, figuratively, and almost literally and turned on his heel away from them. They were holding up his time with their naïve questions. They were worse than Thor was when he kept asking their father on defeating the Frost Giants. Out of sight, out of mind, he reminded himself.

"Well, we understand that! But, truly…" Hermione said, catching up to him, followed by the boys.

"You understand the rules of magic? What could you possibly know about that?" Loki said, without even a glance.

"We _are _in the best school for witchcraft and wizardry, y'know!" Ron exclaimed. It made the stranger stop.

"Witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Yeah," Ron continued. "You are a wizard, aren't you? You have to have some sort of magic blood within you to even see this place. How could you not know?"

Loki raised a brow. This was rather fascinating. Being the only male in his sorcery courses, he was naturally surprised that two more were learning the subject, let alone not one class, but an entire school... in _Midgard_, no less. And with that, he was constantly being made fun of and for what? Not becoming a warrior like his… he needed a mental block, and fast.

He sighed. "I will make you three a bargain," Loki began. "I will tell you everything you need to know in due time, without your meager questions to further delay me of actions upon Midgard as long as you do not announce my presence to no-one, even amongst yourselves around your commoners."

All three of the exchanged glances. Harry stepped forward. "That depends, what are your 'further actions?'"

"Do we have a compromise or not?"

"Don't you have to keep yourself concealed?" Hermione suggested.

"I suppose not." Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"Who are you, really?"

He watched as they all closed in on him.

"What exactly is a Midgard?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Didn't you fall from the sky?"

"ENOUGH," Loki's voice boomed. His voice echoed throughout the courtyard and seemingly blended in with the soft rolling thunder in the distance. The three students jumped a bit, the girl letting out a slight gasp. His calm voice sung out, once again. "I am sorry that I cannot help you. That is my bargain and I shall stick to it, but otherwise I will suggest that you forget any image of me that you have seen here this evening."

"We'll take it."

"Harry!" Hermione said, pulling him aside. "You don't know if he's a Death Eater. He could be here to destroy all of Hogwarts, destroy you."

"Well, I highly doubt he would seeing as he didn't even know this place existed," said Ron.

The three of them turned back to Loki.

"Fine, at least tell us your name."

"I am Loki… Laufeyson." He did not know whether to address Odin as his father. It seemed appropriate to identify his true alias. They were kids, after all.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ If there's anything you'd like to see put into the story, dialogue between character, placing certain characters, conflicts, seeing your favorite Harry Potter characters into the story (or even Thor characters!), do not hesitate to ask. I will add it in the story whether it be a big or small presence. :) Please review! I love hearing from you guys. _


	6. The Second Prince

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings of Thor and Harry Potter._**

**_A/N: _**_Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. It must be repeated so many more times, but I just wanted to tell you how much I appreciated your alerts/subscriptions/favs/c2s on this story. Much more than expected, definitely. Here's chapter 6, chapter 7 should be up tomorrow afternoon (mind you, it is nearly 4 AM where I live, and this crazy author needs to work in the morn'.) Enjoy! _

* * *

"Harry Potter, sir," he introduced.

"Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley."

Loki bid his farewell and after Hermione duly noted what time it was and informed them, it was at least an hour after curfew. They walked off down the hallways, in a rather slump, and disappeared into the darkness.

The prince stuck around, wondering where to go next. He could not bear to think exploring these territories in the dark. Everyone carried magic within them and was too risky as an intruder. He began to wonder what sort of magic they practiced. Was it advanced? It could have been dark magic. Alas, what sort of school would teach dark magic? At that age, all he knew was how to bend water, transform, and shape-shift.

The distant rolling thunder was coming in all too quickly. It was nearly right over him. Loki watched the rain come in from the large opened window, sitting down against the opposite wall. He closed his eyes, merely dozing but more of a trance than a sleep. The sound of the rain and the thunder was soothing after the longest day of his life.

Loki didn't want to remember it, but he did. Thor versus the Jotuns, what transpired there was merely coincidental. It was his brother's fault he found out what he was. If only he had stopped him from going, he would have been living in the dark on the subject for probably the rest of his life.

It was a hopeless cause. He couldn't blame his brother. Well, he could, but it would be just as arrogant too.

Loki began to wonder if they missed him. It was highly illogical to after what happened with Jotunheim, bringing the Frost Giants in, and after nearly destroying Heimdall. Nobody would forgive him for it, but they will soon all realize it was necessary. It was the plan all along, it was Odin's plan to destroy the Frost Giants that invaded Midgard and Asgard for so many years.

In a lucky and precise moment, he opened his eyes. He saw the dark figure transpire out of the rain and moving quickly to the castle. Loki moved onto his feet.

Professor Snape walked briskly through the rain, his wet hair sticking to his face and his robes soaking. His shoes had an unnatural sloshing sound as he walked through.

He needed to get to Dumbledore. Whether or not he would see to the problem immediately, Umbridge was going about the Hogsmeade incident the wrong way. Interviewing the shopkeepers, revisiting the scene, and putting up more decrees should have been the least of their worries. All the information was held within Ambrosius himself.

He continued down the hallway. The lightning flashes nearly blinded him in the darkness.

That was until he noticed something peculiar. As the lightning struck, a silhouette. He could not see it in the darkness and the torches, but he caught the glimpse of it as the natural light pulsated. The figure began to walk toward him.

Snape stopped in his tracks and watched. The jacket, the old tattered suit, the face, all too familiar. The man continued to move toward him, disappearing whenever the lightning ceased.

Snape gripped his wand from inside his robes. His eyes were fixed on the one spot where he saw the shadow.

Another flash, a thunderous boom, and the stranger disappeared. Snape stood frozen, gazing difficultly at the spot.

It became silent. Snape remained breathless and the rain reduced to a light mist. Fog was rising. All was still.

The thunder rolled lightly in the opposite direction and everything was left undisturbed. There wasn't any wind, nor heavy rain. Snape could hear light taps on the windowsill where the water fell.

Snape was at a standstill. He was cautious of his next step, wondering when the ghost would identify itself. Snape kept his gaze, taking a step forward. Another step. Another step.

Abruptly, there was a large _crraaaaaccckkk! _Lightning and a clap of thunder rolled over the castle, nearly shaking the windows and ground, revealing the man face-to-face with Snape and disappearing once more.

Snape whipped his wand out quickly. _"Homenum Revelio!"_

The man shot backwards and onto his back. Snape moved toward him, picked him up by his collar pushed him to the wall, his wand to his throat.

"Who are you?" Snape hissed.

"Oh, that is certainly the question of the day, isn't it?" Loki said, with a grin on his face.

"Answer me!" Snape tightened his grip.

"Or you will what?"

"Don't underestimate me, there are plenty of things that I can do to ensure the safety of our students, even if that means destroying you."

Loki's grin widened.

The stranger disappeared within his own hands, almost like a static smoke. Snape turned around, only to have him sitting on the windowsill.

"Now, we do not wish to have things take a turn for the worst," Loki said, hopping down off the sill. "I'm assuming you have great power and you are so easily eager to beget it. I understand your mistrust, but for what?"

Snape watched him as the man began to circle him. He was desperately undermining him, something he wouldn't even take from a student to a teacher. He pointed his wand at him.

Loki raised his arms slightly, in surrender. "You teach magnificent power within the school. What sort of magic do you teach here?" he paused, half-expecting an answer. "I am sure, like you said, the safety of the students, that even so fast asleep in their bedchambers, that if uproused, they could handle the stakes of magic thrown at them. Who is to say one man would try to torment that?"

"I am sure you are well aware of the chaos that is brought here. One man could kill an entire race," Snape said, his voice low.

Loki's eyes perked up, with a small grin. "I am sure we'll get along just fine, if -"

A cast of white light hit him squarely in the chest. Snape gazed up at the figure in the doorway.

* * *

**_A/N_: **_WHO WAS IT? WHO WAS IT? Until tomorrow, folks (hopefully)! :D _


	7. Coincidences

_**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters or settings of Harry Potter or Thor. **_

_**A/N: **Thank you guys so much for the reviews/followings/alerts/c2s what-have-you. It's been all well appreciated and wonderful. At the end of this chapter, I am responding to some of the reviews and questions you may have. Otherwise, thank you! I apologize for the delay of Chapter 7, I hope you enjoy~ _

* * *

Loki was knocked off his feet and fell stiff.

Snape lowered his wand and gazed up at the dark figure at the door. She was still in her robes and the stern look she wore suggested she was either very tired or very upset. "What on earth is going on here?"

"This is our intruder of Hogsmeade, Minerva," he replied, lowering his wand. She did the same, still gripping its handle in case of a faulty attack. "We need to contact Albus immediately."

"Certainly," Professor McGonagall said as she walked around the man. "Have you gotten a name?"

"No idea. Villagers claim he fell from the sky."

"We'll sort it out. Best not to contact the _Ministry_ about this until we can, if you understand."

"Of course."

Loki was frozen in his position, flat on his back and staring straight up at the sky, mouth gaping open like some kind of an oaf. This was ridiculous and outright humiliating. He couldn't move a single muscle, like some kind of tightrope wrapped around his limbs. He was outsmarted by a Midgardian, a mortal. This was unthought-of. He was a god and being chastened down to petrification by someone or something beneath him, no less. He wanted to move. He needed to move, to prove his power.

He listened to them. It was all very captivating. The magic these mortals have created, how many of them there actually were, an entire school. These mortals of magic had an entire Ministry full of their kind. It was all a matter of time.

Loki caught up with this thought when he noticed the ground below him was far below him. He was floating out of the room by an unseen force, between both professors.

x.

Harry was the first to awaken the next morning in his dormitory. He watched as the sun crept into the room, the sun climbing the walls and the four poster that belonged to Seamus Finnigan. He laid there, with the relief of a Saturday morning. The relief subsided as quickly as it came, however.

His mind kept veering back to the man the three of them met just a few hours ago. It was difficult not to wonder what happened to him, where he was now, if he was even still on the grounds of Hogwarts. As fallen from the sky or the means of apparating anywhere in the world, whichever it was, it only meant he could have been anywhere. It was not like it would be horrible if had left, seeing as they only met him for a short period. But as curious as Harry was, it only meant it was one less curious person he wondered about.

Harry knew he was not a Death Eater. A Death Eater would have certainly been a bit more menacing in his approach, especially with Harry. Unless, that was the plan. Voldemort was already using his brain for other needs, why would he need someone physically to spy on him? Although, Loki did mention he had 'further actions' upon _Midgard, _not Hogwarts. What was a Midgard?

He sat up, puzzled. It wasn't until Ron awoke a half an hour later that Harry slumped out of bed and got ready for the day.

Both Harry and Ron met Hermione in the Great Hall about an hour later to eat breakfast. Hermione had her History of Magic: Advanced book with her, taking small bites every so often from behind it. They didn't speak much except for their greetings, but they all knew what was on each other's mind. They wanted to speak of him. It was a part of the promise they made the night before and they were all willing to keep it. Besides, as curious as the lot of Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws behind them, it would be horrible to explain.

They continued to eat their toast and watched as the owls came flying in. Several _Daily Prophets _flew in, landing in front of them. Ron received a package that was intended for his sister, Ginny. He set it aside.

Without warning, Hermione slammed her book down, and pointed to a page. Harry jumped a bit (as did Hedwig) and Ron moved his plate to keep it from becoming smashed with her textbook.

"Here," she said, pointing to the chapter. It read: _History of Magic, Chapter 11. Mythology. _"Last year, we had a chapter in History of Magic about Mythology. It contained creatures, Gods, deities, and all sorts of instruments. Don't you remember?"

Harry and Ron both shrugged. Very rarely would they listen to Professor Binns on account of them becoming severely drowsy from his drone voice.

"Honestly, I would expect a little more than that. There was a section about Norse Mythology," she continued. She faced the book in their direction."He was the God of Mischief and Lies. Eventually, after the torment he left with everyone in Asgard, he became the God of Evil."

"It could be a coincidence, you know," Ron stated, taking another bite of his eggs. "I mean, does it say Loki Laufeyson? Anyone could be burdened with that sort of name."

"No, but it does mention here his time on Midgard. It's a part of the nine realms. He was tortured by Odin quite a bit on Midgard for what he's done."

Harry looked at the animated picture on the opposite page. It was of an old man, wearily laughing in his joker-like outfit. He began to take Ron's assumption as it did not have any resemblance to the man they saw yesterday until the statement of Midgard.

"Or he could be downright crazy," Ron said. "Think about it. After the bustle of You-Know-Who going around, who's to say that someone wouldn't go mad? He's just done some extensive research, is all."

"I don't know, Ron. It just doesn't seem all that coincidental," Hermione said.

* * *

_Review replies:_

_Pheonix476: Maybe~ That would be very interesting to see. Maybe find a time-turner?_

_astanford436: Nope. _

_JannaKalderash: Exactly the route I was going. ;) _

_Xelatose: Phew! Thanks, he keeps running off. He doesn't understand I have a story to write and he can't just be a mighty god all the time. I think I need to invest a beeper for him. Jeez. Thanks for reading, by the way! _

_vsama: You will see this eventually. ;) _

_Kore-Proserpina: Thank you much for the criticism. ;) It is much appreciated! I'm so glad you like the story.  
_

_Zarakem: Thank you for reading! I'm glad you enjoy it. Your english is wonderful. :)_

_And... to the guest earlier on in the story: Thank you, mucho! :) _

_Until Chapter 8, everyone! _


	8. Home Away

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings of Harry Potter or Thor._**

**_A/N: _**_Thank you so, so very much for being patient and wonderful readers. I should have much more time to write and revise now since my boyfriend left for the wond'rous country of Canada (any Canadian readers out there?) for two weeks. Expect chapters~ Plus, is anyone going to C2E2 in April? I will be there in a Loki cosplay! Look out for me! :)  
_

* * *

Professors Snape and McGonagall went through the spiraling gate past the gargoyle. Loki was upright and still in midair, forcibly following them. He'd seen the castle and all its magical contents within. From the sleeping portraits and moving staircases, to the great double doors that the two professors mentioned quietly as the Great Hall. The spiraling staircase with a stone gargoyle as gatekeeper was just another element added to his surprise. It was all very wonderfully placed_. _Being the only male in his sorcery classes, he never actually felt like he wasn't doing what the son of a great king was supposed to do…

But this, this was absolutely wonderful.

The staircase led to a door with a notable griffin door knocker. Snape lightly knocked with one knuckle and the door swung open slightly.

The office was dimly lit, several portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses were still asleep, well assuming that the current one was as well. Books were gently lifting up from his wooden desk and placing themselves back onto the bookshelves for another day. There were several gadgets and ticking things and objects. A giant curtain suggested there was a tall window in the back. And as Loki noticed, a strange red and orange bird was perched to the right of his desk. He would have gotten a closer look at the peculiar bird if he could, but the spell was not ceasing.

Finally, an old man, judging by the long white beard and hair, came out of the shadows and crept through his office to his desk. He gazed up to realize he had company. His bright blue eyes shown from what very little light the candles provided from over his half-mooned spectacles.

"Professor McGonagall . . . Professor Snape," he said, in a hoarse voice, and finally catching a glimpse of Loki behind them. "For what do I owe the pleasure?"

Both McGonagall and Snape exchanged glances before the headmaster continued.

"Ah, I believe, this is our guest from Hogsmeade?" he added, calmly. "Petrified."

Snape stepped forward. "Yes, he tried to break into the castle. He snuck past me and Dolores just as we went to investigate. He claimed to be the brother of a shopkeeper."

"Very clever, that one," he said, picking up a few papers, shoving them in a drawer and sat down behind his desk. "If you will, Professors, I will see to him at the present time, that is if it is not too late." He picked up an old pocket watch from his desk, peered through his small glasses and nodded.

"Headmaster," Snape argued, stepping forward, "He may be dangerous."

"I am aware of my actions, Severus," he said, "I will call you both in if I'm in dire need to do so. Thank you for your concern."

"We will wait outside, Albus." McGonagall swiftly turned, taking one last look at Loki, uncomfortably.

Snape hesitantly turned on his heel and followed McGonagall outside of the door.

Albus Dumbledore flicked his wand toward his guest.

A light whistle and Loki was finally touching ground. He fell to his knees, moving his limbs, his arms, his legs and blinking his eyes finally. He was confused as to why he felt so weak, for never before had he. His muscles felt sore and exhausted, and it frustrated him. Weakness was never compliant.

Loki slowly stood and gazed up at the old man. He took a step forward, but realized it was a lost cause and succumbed to the slight ache.

"That pain will subside momentarily," Dumbledore said, getting to his feet just as Loki stood. "It's a nuisance, I understand."

There was a pause. The only sound was manifested from the portraits, soft snores and little mutterings.

"Please, sit," he advised, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Loki did not move. He stood, almost cautiously in his position. And he had the right to be cautious. The villagers, the children he met earlier, none of which posed a threat until he met the professors. He was not afraid of them, however, but much more aware of their power, much more aware of _his_ power against theirs, easily matched, if and when he had the chance. Loki watched the man, not menacingly, but curiously. He did not want to pose a threat of his own just yet.

Dumbledore sat down at his desk and put his wand back in the drawer, surrendering. With that, the headmaster gave a friendly grin and interlaced his fingers in front of him. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. As you may know, I am headmaster here at Hogwarts and everything that happens here is notified directly to me. When you fell out of the sky, I wasn't only quickly notified, but told to stay alert by my loyal portraits.

"I am aware you did not apparate onto our grounds. However, I do not remain alert nor am I threatened by your stay here. I am also aware you are not a brother of a shopkeeper, but someone who dropped into our village. You are not from here, from our world which is why I am so quick to trust that you do not mean harm upon the school or as of yet, if so. So, someone, what is your name?"

Loki listened, closely. He didn't know if it was infuriating or surprising how calm the man was compared to everyone he had met today.

"I am Loki," he whispered. "of Asgard."

"And, Asgard is where you fell from, correct?"

He did not respond.

"Where is Asgard?"

Nothing.

Dumbledore nodded. "Well, Loki. I am afraid that you cannot stay upon the grounds of the school. You may, however, stay in the village of Hogsmeade until things are sorted and put into the proper place."

"I do not wish my return to Asgard," Loki said. "I am . . . in exile."

"Loki, the God of Mischief?" said a squeaky male voice from one of the portraits. "Albus, do you think it wise to have him stay?"

The two both turned to see an old headmaster with a large hat with white hair that jetted from all corners of it. His nose was abnormally large and a very thin line for a mouth. Loki turned back to Dumbledore.

"Ah, yes. I knew the name had a familiar ring to it," Dumbledore said.

"I do not relieve myself of that title. I am a God, but no less need sustenance," Loki added. "I fear that my time here will weaken me."

Dumbledore stood once more and moved around his desk. "You possess magical power, if I can recall, which is why you can see the castle and the grounds. However, you may only stay on my accord and only if I wish it. If anything else suggests that you cannot stay, you will be banned. Understood?"

Loki swallowed. As much as he craved power over Midgard, there was something peculiar about the old man that wanted him to gain his trust. The school was magnificent and intriguing and he wanted to experience it first hand. For whatever he learned in his sorcery classes, he would surely understand everything better here. Now, if only he could get his hands on what everybody here acquired: a wand.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_No, Loki. You may not have a wand. You have your magic fingers to do that. _


End file.
